


It happens after

by distraughtlover



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Age Difference, Charlie and Echo survive, M/M, Zach is 18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 07:31:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5083168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distraughtlover/pseuds/distraughtlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because its not conducive to reveal your feelings when you're being chased by the Indominus Rex, of all things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It happens after

**Author's Note:**

> Zach is of legal age when the events at Isla Nublar happen, and this is one of my favorite pairings.

After Zach had arrived on the island with his younger brother, Gray, he wasn't expecting much from the trip. If anything, his neutral, almost bored expression gave it away. But since this was his escape from life back home, at least for a little bit, Zach would make the best of it. For a few days, he could be free of his caring, but often relentless mother, his father who didn't seem to care too much since the announcement of the divorce, and Zach's clingy, overbearing girlfriend. He had already decided that he'd have to break it off with her, since it wasn't fair he had realized he was more into guys. 

But enough of that. In no time, Zach would be back home, dealing with all of that crap, but not right now. 

Zach was pulled out of his thoughts by Gray running off to god knows where, and Zach trying to catch up to him. He decided he would really try to have the best time out of this trip. 

His vacation immediately improved later on that night, when he met him. 

Zach tried his best not to stare at the man behind the gate, but he couldn't help it, and since Gray was hogging up the time asking the raptor trainer all about that he did, Zach remained silent, and trying not to be obvious about his staring. 

"You alright, kid," Owen Grady asked, his head cocked to the side, and his voice sent shivers up Zach's spine. 

"Yeah, I'm fine," Zach replied, mustering up a small smile at Owen, who nodded and turned his attention back to Gray.

When it was time for Zach and Gray to head back to their hotel room, Owen offered to head back with them, since they had deserted their "babysitter" Zara awhile ago. Gray immediately headed inside after a quick goodbye to Owen, tired from the days activities. Zach turned his attention to Owen, who was looking at him with a gaze he couldn't quite decipher. 

"We'll, uh, see you tomorrow, maybe?" Zach mentally groaned in his head at how desperate he sounded, but was pleasantly surprised when Owen slightly smiled at him and nodded his head. 

"Yeah. As long as your aunt doesn't kill me for having you guys out this late," he said with a chuckle. 

Zach laughed, and noticed how close the two of them were standing. Even though he was at a height of 6'0, Owen was taller, and somehow Zach managed to feel small in the presence of him. 

He liked the feeling, and wanted more of it. 

"Goodnight, Zach," Owen said, his voice sounding lower and even more pleasant.

Zach tried not to gulp obviously, but he said, "Goodnight," and went into the room before he could make more of a fool of himself. 

He looked forward to seeing Owen again, but tomorrow proved to be a different day than Zach had expected. 

 

...

 

Once the chaos had erupted in the park, Zach could only think about getting to safety somehow, and three people stayed constant in his mind. Gray, his aunt Claire, who still didn't seem to be present, and Owen, a man who Zach had only met yesterday, but was now running alongside to shelter inside. 

How the day blurred into the night, Zach didn't know. The only thing running in his mind was the Indominus Rex barreling behind them, and then Zach was in the air, jumping over a counter with Owen and Gray right there with him. They scooted together towards the back, remaining as quiet as possible, which felt unfeasible with the amount of fear coursing through their bodies. 

And not knowing where Claire had run off to increased the fear and dread. 

Owen had gathered them up, holding Zach and Gray by his sides, all three still like stone. 

Zach didn't even know when he had latched his hand to hold onto Owens arm that was wrapped around Zach's shoulder, and even in this moment of terror and death, Zach still wished that Owens arm was lower, holding onto his waist instead. 

But having Owens hard, firm body pressed up behind him, made up for it. Zach dared to look up at Owen in the silence, and he did the same as well. Their breathing was shallow, but somehow their eyes had conveyed every feeling that was hidden. At least on Zach's part. Right as he was about to open his mouth to say...what exactly? There was a thunderous roar outside, and a battle ensued between the Indominus Rex and the T-Rex Claire had led out of its captivity, along with help from Owens raptors. 

They all got up and watched the battle, and Zach faintly noted the hand secured on his waist, the man behind him, and somehow, in the absolute insanity of it all -loose dinosaurs, Zach's feelings for a man he met a short time ago- he had felt safe. 

 

...

 

It was solemn the next day, even though there had been few casualties, but Zach felt his hope drain away when he realized he was going back home, something he should've felt elated about, but couldn't. 

"Hey." 

Zach turned around to the voice he already recognized, and would no doubt fantasize about, and met Owen.

"Hey," Zach said softly. 

Owen gave him that stare Zach still didn't know, and said, "Are you alright? And no smart-mouth answers," although with amusement in his voice.

Not fighting the smile, Zach nodded his head, replying the first words he ever said to Owen, "Yeah, I'm fine," and did the bravest thing he had ever done his life.

Almost without hesitation, Zach tilted up his head, and pressed his lips to Owen's, who stood still. 

When he pulled away, Zach realized how wrong that was, how wrong he was for thinking anything could happen between them, and muttered a, "sorry," before leaving to walk away. 

Until he felt a tug on his arm, and was swiftly pulled up against Owen, his lips crashing against Zach's. He could feel Owen's arms wrap around Zach's waist, while he gripped onto Owens powerful shoulders, loving every second of it. 

When they let go for air, Zach could only stare and Owen smiled cheekily at him. 

"The attraction wasn't one-sided," Owen said, almost affectionately, and Zach could only laugh. 

He couldn't wait to see where this turn-of-events would lead.

**Author's Note:**

> Eh. I'll have to improve on these.


End file.
